A Warning to the World You're Mine
by Dana Lise
Summary: Based off the prompt 089. Ink Sam and Dean are taken by demons...again. But this time, Gabriel decides that he might not always be there to save Sam whenever he's in danger, it's getting harder to keep track of him. Gabriel decides to fix this. How? Well, by marking Sam of course. Castiel gets a few ideas from his brother.


"Samuel Winchester is _mine_." Gabriel's voice was devoid of any emotion and his tone oozed power as he stared down the demons that had only hours before kidnapped and drugged Sam and Dean to try and get at Castiel, what they hadn't realized was the fact that Castiel wasn't the only angel watching over the Winchester brothers. "The only reason I'm not skinning you each alive is so you can spread the word. Anyone touches either of the Winchesters and they'll have to deal with _me_. Now go." and with a snap of his fingers they disappeared.

Turning back to look at where Sam and Dean were tied up he snapped once more and the bonds around them disappeared, thankfully they weren't so out of it that they fell forward, but Gabriel wasn't going to take any chances as he went to help Sam up, the youngest Winchester leaning against him for support which based on their height difference was awkward. Calling up for Castiel's help only took moments and soon the angel was there to help Dean steadily to his feet, both he and his brother exchanged looks and decided maybe they should both get the chance to have some along time with their respective hunters, in the end both snapping off to different places.

* * *

Sam awoke to find himself tangled in silky soft sheets and a warm body pressed close to his, he didn't even think twice about his stiff back or how sore his wrists were but instead to the fact that Gabriel, upon noticing he was awake, had started kissing every reachable part of Sam.

"Don't get me wrong here, I'd love to wake up to this every morning, but what gives?" he asked as the kisses slowed and he knew that Gabriel was more afraid than anything of what had happened the other day, but he didn't think it had affected him that badly.

"You, Samuel Winchester, will be the death of me." he stated simply, leaning back and resting his weight on his elbow which was supporting him at the moment.

"Yeah and why's that."

"Gee I dunno, 'cause you let yourself go and get kidnapped by some low level demons. They took you to some godforsaken holding cell in the middle of who knows where and were going to start carving you up like a thanksgiving turkey! Do you have any idea as to how worried I was?" his voice was growing louder and louder almost to the point where Sam thought briefly that Gabriel might let his real voice peek through a bit. He pressed his forehead to Sam's and resigned himself to heaving a sigh, his voice betrayed him as he spoke "Those sigils were hard to track; I thought I might have been too late."

"But you weren't."

"I could have been."

"You're really going to argue this point with me? I was going to college to become a lawyer." Sam stated, looking at his love in a tiring manner.

"Yeah hotshot I know." Gabriel deadpanned, relaxing against Sam's warm body but still not quiet over the events of the past 24 hours.

"So now you're a stalker?"

"Stop trying to change the subject." Was his all but caring response, he sounded much like the all-powerful being that Sam knew he was. "I think I might have a solution." Gabriel said moments later, a wicked smile gracing his lips.

Sam knew he wasn't going to like Gabriel's 'solution'. "If it involves-"

"Shush, no I'm not going to hurt anyone, just lie on your stomach and take off your shirt." Gabriel said as he forcefully pushed Sam over onto his side and snapped away his shirt.

"What are you-" another snap and his voice was gone. Sam was really starting to wonder what had ever possessed him to start a relationship with Gabriel.

"This might sting a lot." Gabriel stated, in a not so reassuring way almost like hiding the truth of the pain to come was too much trouble it seemed since he was being honest about it.

As Gabriel's hand brushed his back lightly moving over every curve and muscle Sam felt the pain washing through him and following Gabriel's movements as his palm pressed into Sam's skin and traced a path down his back and back up moving to trace over his arms. The stinging only stopped once Gabriel removed his hand and started kissing along the path his delicate hand had traced.

Finding that he had suddenly gotten his voice back he preceded to question the strangeness of it all and that's saying a lot since he'd seen a lot of strange through the years.

"Gabriel…what did you just do." He asked, looking up into the eyes of his angel, though at this point in time he looked more like the Trickster than an Archangel.

"Mm nothing much Sammy…just you know, marked you as mine sort of…" he said casually, carding his hand through Sam's hair as if the previous statement didn't need any clarification.

"Did you just say you marked me as yours?"

"Uhm, that depends." Rolling over onto the other side of the bed he looked up to the ceiling, Sam would normally think this was cute the look Gabriel was wearing but he was worried about the previous statement.

"It's a yes or no question Gabriel." The angels frowned at this, noticing how Sam hadn't even wasted time on asking him. "At least give me some clarification please." He stated after receiving no explanations from Gabriel.

"Well, we can't really mate you know," he had remembered when Gabriel had told him this, yeah it'd been one of the worst conversations he'd had with him, mainly he held the angel as he tried to explain they couldn't be mated through tears. He might not seem like it, but Gabriel could be really emotional, the only reason Sam had been fine with the 'no mating' was because it meant that every second he was with Gabriel was of his own choice, there was nothing keeping or binding them together. "It turns out there are these…markings. Enochian sigils if you will, that allow you to in short, claim someone as yours."

"So, that's what you did?" a nod.

"Well, wont angels be the only ones able to see it? Demons can't make out sigils, right?" he asked, wondering exactly _what_ the sigils said, knowing Gabriel he most likely added some Trickster humor, it's what he was known for anyways.

"Well kiddo, it's like this, low level demons no they can't read it but that's why there are two." He said, snapping a mirror into existence and handing it over to Sam he continued, "There's one on your arm, that's pretty much just a generic "Touch Sam Winchester and it'll be the last thing you do" kinda thing, and then on your back it's just kind of going into detail of how you're "Property of the Archangel Gabriel" so, that should keep things from getting too out of hand when I'm not around." He said with a smile, flicking Sam's hair out of his eyes as he showed him a picture of what exactly was on his back.

There were intricate vines going in a pattern similar to wings, the design covered the whole of his back, it was a lot easier to see what was on his arms of course, and it matched his back with the design of vines twisting around him though there were hidden images imbedded in the grooves of the vines, on several leafs there was an emblem of Gabriel's trumpet.

"Gabriel…it's beautiful…but really possessive…" he smiled, and Gabriel beamed.

"Well, I was just setting several things straight."

"Hey what's that mean?" Sam asked turning to Gabriel, his question was over the small line of sigils strung about his back. "It says something right?"

Gabriel smiled but waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Not important, what is important…" he paused for effect, looking around the room and snapping which effectively turned the lock on the door so no one could get in. "Is that we have the place to ourselves…how bout we make the most of this?"

"At most we have ten minutes." Sam mumbled against Gabriel who'd already started kissing every inch of Sam, he pulled back only long enough to say:

"That's two minutes longer than necessary." With a smirk and a well-placed kiss, Sam realized it was pointless to say no…not that he wanted to.

[10 minutes later.]

"Sammy we're ba-" Dean stopped to look at the display before him, Sam was laying on his back with Gabriel curved against his side one arm thrown over Sam's chest, the blankets casually wrapped around them completely wrinkled. On any other day he'd wake their asses up, but he needed a shower.

Walking out of the bathroom he saw that Gabriel and Sam were finally up, Gabriel was sitting at the small rounded table looking over the newspaper he'd snapped into appearance. Dean sat down across him, "Hey Dean, I'm gonna take a quick shower." Please don't kill Gabriel while I'm in there- was what he was saying in his mind, even though Dean was more understanding he still wasn't sure that he wouldn't kill Sam's mate over a badly placed joke.

There was a light whoosh sound as Sam pulled on his jeans, still in the bathroom, he turned around expecting Gabriel but instead was greeted by a flustered looking Castiel.

"I…uh…thought Dean would be the one in here…" he mumbled, explaining why he'd poofed in at this moment, "After dropping Dean off I thought I'd be back when he took a shower…I see I was mistaken."

Sam shrugged and offered a smile, "It's alright Cas, um but why are you staring at me like that?"

Cas' eyes snapped back up to look at Sam and he did his signature head tilt, "Why does it say to call Gabriel if you are lost?" he asked, pointing to one of the many fragments of Enochian sigils on Sam's back.

At that moment Sam's thought's flashed to whether they had anymore holy oil left over as he shouted for Gabriel.

Castiel left in a whoosh.

Suddenly after seeing the markings on Sam, Castiel had an idea.

"Hey Cas." Dean said as his angel approached him, sitting lightly next to him on the bed.

"Dean take off your shirt please."

* * *

A/N: Alright everyone, this was one of the stories that has taken me forever to write! Hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
